Habits
by Kuroyuki31
Summary: "Ayo pulang, Tetsuna." Sebuah uluran tangan, dan aku selalu meresponnya dengan senang. Kebiasaan seperti itulah yang membuatku semakin mencintainya. / AkaxFem!Kuro. Request Fic from Kanae Miyuchi. Kuroko's PoV. Warnings inside. Mind to read and review?


"Ayo pulang, Tetsuna."

Biasanya, aku akan merespon ajakan itu dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman kecil. Biasanya, aku akan menggandeng tangan itu dengan senang hati, dengan riang, dan penuh kasih. Biasanya, ia akan dengan setia mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah dengan selamat (mengingat sikap _overprotective_ nya yang tak mengijinkanku pulang sendirian).

Dan kami akan berjalan meninggalkan sekolah, disaat matahari terbenam. Kami mengobrol dengan riang seperti biasanya.

"_Hari ini Midorima-kun tak sengaja memecahkan _lucky itemnya_."_

"_Ini memang hari sial baginya, Tetsuna."_

Sepatah obrolan itu menemani perjalanan pulang kami.

Dan ketika kami mencapai rumahku, biasanya aku akan mengucapkan _sampai besok, Akashi-kun_ dan ia akan membalasnya dengan kecupan lembut di dahiku sebagai tanda perpisahan kami setiap hari seperti biasanya.

..

..

_...Hal-hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami_

_Kini hanya tinggal kenangan._

..

..

..

**Habits**

‒_Aku jatuh cinta dengan segala kebiasaan kita sehari-hari_‒

..

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair: AkaxFem!Kuro

Genre: Romance, Drama

Request's fic from **Kanae Miyuchi**

WARNING: OOC, Genderbend!Kuroko (Kuroko Tetsuna), TYPOs, Kuroko's PoV, alur terlalu cepat, dan hal-hal lainnya yang (sangat) tidak jelas/?

..

..

..

Kalau gak suka, jangan dibaca ya~

..

..

..

Aku berdiri di depan ruang olahraga. Menunggu Akashi-kun selesai dengan latihan basketnya. Seperti biasa, hari ini kami akan pulang bersama.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat Akashi-kun yang dengan jiwa pemimpinnya memberikan pengarahan kepada rekan setimnya (yang merupakan teman dekatku juga). Aku tersenyum kecil. Akashi-kun memang pantas menjadi pemimpin.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati, kegiatan Akashi-kun selesai. Aku bisa melihat rekan setimnya sedang bersiap untuk pulang. Salah satu dari mereka menghampiriku dengan semangat.

"Kurokocchi~ ayo pulang bersama kami 'ssu~"

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan. "_Sumimasen_. Aku akan pulang dengan Akashi-kun saja."

"Eeh, dengan Akashicchi lagi 'ssu?" Ia, Kise Ryouta, merengek dan mengeluarkan air mata (buaya)nya seperti biasa. Aku hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa bagiku dengan wajah datar. "Kurokocchi _hidoii_ 'ssu..."

"Kau ini cerewet, Kise," ucap Aomine-kun yang kini tengah menyeret paksa Kise-kun. "Ayo pulang dan traktir aku es krim sesuai janjimu kemarin!"

"Eeh?! Aominecchi _hidoii_~"

Aku melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua. Kini ada dua orang menghampiriku.

"Aku pulang duluan, Kuroko."

"_Jaa nee_, Kuro-chin~"

"Hati-hati dijalan, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun," ucapku seraya melambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Akashi-kun yang kini menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum kecil saat ia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, seperti biasa.

"Tetsuna, ayo pulang."

Aku tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk. "Ayo, Akashi-kun," ujarku seraya meraih tangannya. Menautkan milikku dengannya. Ia ikut tersenyum kecil dan kami berjalan beriringan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Hari ini tumben latihan basketnya hanya sebentar, Akashi-kun," ujarku mengawali percakapan. Matahari hampir terbenam. Kami berjalan dengan santai seraya mengobrol ringan.

Akashi-kun menghela nafasnya. "Kita semakin mendekati ujian akhir. Karena itu aku mempersingkat jadwal latihan supaya mereka bisa fokus dengan ujian." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. "Kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian akhir?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Tetapi belum sepenuhnya. Kalau Akashi-kun tentu sudah siap," ucapku seraya tersenyum kecil padanya. Ia membalas senyumanku. "Tentu saja."

Aku mempererat genggamanku. Merasa nyaman dengan kebiasaan ini. Ya, hal-hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai, Akashi-kun," ucapku ketika kami telah sampai di depan rumahku. Akashi tersenyum kecil seraya mengecup pelan dahiku. "Sampai jumpa besok, Tetsuna."

Aku merona tipis dan memberikan seulas senyuman kepadanya. "Sampai jumpa, Akashi-kun." Aku melambaikan tangan padanya yang sudah berjalan menjauhi rumahku.

Dan lagi-lagi, hari ini diakhiri dengan kebiasaan yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

..

..

..

"...Ukh, aku masih tidak mengerti bagian ini, Akashi-kun..."

"Kau harus mencobanya. Ini sangat mudah, Tetsuna."

Hari ini, kami menyempatkan diri untuk belajar di perpustakaan setelah pulang sekolah. Akashi-kun meliburkan tim basketnya karena ujian akhir sudah di depan mata. Ia berpesan kepada mereka untuk belajar dengan serius supaya mereka juga mendapat hasil yang bagus untuk dapat masuk ke SMA yang mereka inginkan.

Aku menggigit bibirku dengan pelan, seraya mencoba fokus dengan soal yang sedang kukerjakan. Di depanku, Akashi-kun seolah menjadi guru privatku setiap pulang sekolah mendekati ujian akhir.

"...Umm... yang ini mungkin di pangkatkan... lalu hasilnya di kalikan dengan yang ini... err... begini, Akashi-kun?" tanyaku tak yakin setelah menulis rangkaian angka dengan rumus-rumus rumit itu. Akashi-kun mengoreksi hasil pekerjaanku, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, ini sudah betul. Begitu caranya," pujinya seraya mengelus pelan rambutku. Aku tersenyum. "_Arigatou_, Akashi-kun!" ucapku dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Akashi-kun mengangguk, lalu membereskan peralatan tulisnya. "Hari ini sudah cukup. Ayo kita pulang, Tetsuna."

Seperti biasa, ia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku dan aku akan menerima uluran itu dengan senyuman kecil dan sebuah anggukan, dan kami akan berjalan pulang bersama seperti biasanya, seperti apa yang kami lakukan sehari-hari.

Aku tak pernah bosan dengan kebiasaan ini. Hal ini seperti sudah menyatu ke dalam jiwaku, sehingga aku tak rela apabila salah satu dari rangkaian kebiasaan kami berubah.

Akashi-kun sepertinya juga begitu. Ia tampak menikmati kebiasaan kami. Sudah jelas karena ia yang memulainya duluan. Walau begitu, aku menerimanya saja karena aku mencintai kebiasaan seperti ini.

"...Sudah sampai, Akashi-kun."

Dan seperti biasa, ia mengecup pelan dahiku dan mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan seperti biasanya. Dan aku akan meresponnya dengan senyuman dan ucapan yang sama, dan melambaikan tangannku ke arah Akashi-kun yang melangkah meninggalkan kediamanku.

Seperti biasa.

Aku tersenyum dan menyimpan kenangan hari ini di dalam hati. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

..

..

..

Seminggu kemudian, kami telah melewati ujian akhir dan lulus dengan nilai yang gemilang.

Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku ke Seirin _Koukou_. Kise-kun ke Kaijou _Koukou_. Aomine-kun dan Momoi-san ke Touou _Gakuen_. Midorima-kun ke Shutoku _Koukou_. Dan, Murasakibara-kun ke Yosen _Koukou_.

Aku tidak tahu kemana pilihan Akashi-kun.

_Sampai hari itu, aku mengetahuinya._

_Dan aku sangat hancur karenanya._

..

..

..

"Kurokocchi."

Tanpa ada aba-aba apapun, Kise-kun duduk di hadapanku. Aku yang sedang serius mengisi formulir pendaftaran terkejut karena kehadirannya. "Ada apa, Kise-kun?"

Ini aneh. Kise-kun hanya tersenyum kecil. Bukan senyum kelewat riang yang sering ia tunjukkan kepada kami.

"Kurokocchi sudah tahu belum?"

Tuh kan. Aneh. Sangat aneh. "Tahu apa, Kise-kun?"

Satu kalimat dari Kise-kun, dan aku segera berlari menuju kelas Akashi-kun.

..

..

"_...Kurokocchi... Akashicchi..."_

..

..

..

"Akashi-kun!"

Ia sedang bersiap untuk pulang ketika aku menyerukan namanya. "Ah, pas sekali." Ia tersenyum tipis, mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku _seperti biasa_. "Ayo pulang."

Dengan lemas, aku mengangguk dan bergegas mengambil tasku di kelas. Setelah selesai, aku menggandeng tangannya _seperti biasa_ dan kami berdua berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan sekolah _seperti biasa_.

"...Akashi-kun... mau melanjutkan kemana?" tanyaku langsung ke intinya. Aku menggigit pelan bibirku, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatiku sejak tadi.

Sejak Kise-kun memberitahuku tentang hal itu.

Akashi-kun menoleh kepadaku. "Kau belum tahu?" tanya nya sedikit heran. Aku mengangguk, walaupun sudah tahu. Ia menghela nafas.

..

..

"**Aku akan lanjut ke Rakuzan di Kyoto."**

..

..

"_... melanjutkan sekolahnya di Kyoto..."_

..

..

Aku berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa, Tetsu‒"

Dan ucapannya terpotong karena ia melihatku mengalirkan air mata.

"Tetsuna, ada apa?" Ia menyentuh pipiku perlahan, sementara aku mulai sesenggukan.

"...Kenapa... Akashi-kun?" tanyaku lirih. "...Kenapa kau memilih sekolah itu... Akashi-kun?" tanyaku seraya memandang lekat iris _heterochrome_ nya, meminta kepastian.

"Aku direkrut oleh mereka, Tetsuna," jawabnya. Tangannya kini menghapus air mataku. "Ayahku juga telah setuju jika aku masuk kesana."

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, keheningan tercipta diantara kami berdua.

Jarak antara Tokyo dan Kyoto tidaklah dekat. Dan aku menyesali hal itu.

"...Sudahlah, jangan menangis," ucapnya seraya mengelus rambutku. "Nah, ayo pulang, Tetsuna."

Aku hanya diam mengikutinya, seraya menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Sesampainya di kediamanku, aku masih enggan melepasnya.

"Tetsuna... sudahlah..." Ia mendekat ke arahku dan mengelus rambutku, menenangkanku yang mulai memecah tangis.

Aku menggeleng dengan kuat. "Kalau ku lepas... kalau ku lepas sekarang..." kalau ku lepas sekarang...

_**...Kebiasaan kita akan berakhir disini dan takkan terulang lagi.**_

"Ini bukan yang terakhir, Tetsuna." Ia memelukku. Aku meredamkan wajahku di dadanya dan membalas pelukannya. Aku menangis sepuasnya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir 30 menit, tangisku mulai mereda. Ia mengendurkan pelukannya dan menyeka air mataku.

"Hentikan. Kau sangat jelek jika menangis seperti ini."

Aku tahu ia berusaha menghiburku. Tetapi aku terlalu egois. Aku menggeleng dengan kuat. "...Akashi-kun..."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Ia meraih daguku, memaksa ku menatap irisnya.

"...Aku sudah bilang, ini bukan yang terakhir..." ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. "...Tunggulah aku. Kita akan melanjutkan kebiasaan kita ketika kita bertemu lagi, nanti..."

Dan hari itu, Akashi-kun mengecup bibirku dengan lembut.

Sama sekali hal yang melenceng dari kebiasaan kami.

..

..

..

_Atau mungkin... itu akan menjadi kebiasaan baru bagi kami di masa depan..._

..

..

..

(Beberapa bulan kemudian)

..

..

..

Aku meneteskan air mataku dan menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan, terharu dengan hasil yang kulihat dengan mataku sendiri.

"SEIRIN MENAAANNGG!"

Akhirnya. Mimpi kami, kerja keras kami, semuanya terbayar dengan setimpal.

Tim Basket Seirin menang telak atas Tim Basket Rakuzan.

"_YATTA_~~!"

Tim kami dan para penonton bersorak keras. Pelatih kami dan pemain Seirin yang lain berteriak penuh kemenangan. Aku, Kuroko Tetsuna, sebagai manajer Tim Basket Seirin hanya bisa meneteskan air mata tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Aku memandang ke arah Tim Rakuzan, terutama ke arahnya.

Kea arah Akashi-kun...

"...Akashi-kun..."

Setelah saling melempar hormat, aku bergegas menghampirinya. Tanpa mempedulikan rekan setimku yang berteriak mencegahku. Aku berlari ke arah Akashi-kun,

Dan mendekapnya dengan erat dari belakang.

"...Akashi-kun..." aku meremas jerseynya, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari Tim Rakuzan, Tim Seirin, dan mungkin seluruh penonton disini.

"Akashi-kun..." aku masih memanggil namanya, meski ia tak juga menatapku balik. Aku mulai menyerah.

_Mungkin, ia memang bukan Akashi-kun yang ku kenal selama ini._

"...Tetsuna..."

Tanpa kuduga, ia memelukku. Dan aku menumpahkan tangisanku di dadanya, seperti waktu itu.

"...Tetsuna, _gomennasai_..." ucapnya seraya menyeka air mataku. Ia tersenyum padaku.

Senyuman tulus yang sangat kuimpikan dari dulu.

Ia melepas pelukannya. "Kalian pulanglah duluan, aku masih ada urusan sebentar disini," ucapnya memberi perintah kepada rekan setimnya. Mereka mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. setelah itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

Dengan tangan terulur _seperti waktu itu_, dengan senyuman yang melekat di wajahnya _seperti waktu itu_, ia mengajakku. _Seperti waktu itu._

..

..

"...Ayo pulang, Tetsuna..."

..

..

..

_Aku mencintaimu, seperti aku mencintai kebiasaan yang sering kita lakukan_

..

..

..

**END**

..

..

..

* * *

Hai~

Kembali lagi dengan Kuroyuki di fanfic (tak bermutu) ini~ request dari **Kanae Miyuchi**. Saya gak tau detail request yang diinginkan oleh Kanae-san itu bagaimana karena Kanae-san cuma menyebutkan pairingnya saja, AkaxFem!Kuro :'3

Mungkin saya akan lebih sering menulis FF dengan pair ini. Semenjak ngeliat mesranya RPer Akashi yang couple-an sama RPer Fem!Kuroko, saya jadi suka sama pair ini :'3

Terus, inspirasinya dapet dari FanVideo AkaKuro yang judulnya‒ wah lupa nih /slapped. Yah, pokoknya pas nonton itu feelnya kerasaaa banget. Dan saya ngebayangin disitu si Kuroko jadi cewek, supaya feelnya tambah ngena :'3

Maaf karena gak bisa update FF Cintaku Bersemi di Pesantren. Lagi kena WB habisnya TwT dan setelah menyelesaikan Sunflower, mungkin saya akan hiatus dulu karena sibuk dengan sekolah :'3

Akhir kata, tolong _review_nya FF ini.

-Kuroyuki-


End file.
